


Wicked Little Town

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dalton Academy, M/M, Secrets, society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, the sudden dashes off he's been experiencing from his new friend Blaine become more predominant and noticeable and though he knows it's nothing to do with him, Kurt wonders why Blaine is keeping secrets. Until he learns about the WLT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And If You've Got No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know I have been off the scene for a while. An awful lot has happened. And I apologize for making my readers of the Soul Trade series wait so long. I moved back to California in December and my MacBook went out of commission and I got stuck with my phone again and writing was just not a part of my thought process for a while. I had a lot on my plate. But now, I have a new computer, brand new actually. It's the first time I've ever owned a brand new computer and I bought it myself, so yay me! I figured I would kick things off again with this new piece I've just started work on.
> 
> For those of you who may not know, the title is from a song of the same name in the musical Hedwig And the Angry Inch. But as Klaine fans, I'm sure you all know about Darren's escapades in that show. Lol. And I cannot wait to see him reprise the role in San Francisco this October.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this and as I do work Tues-Fri, I am hoping to edit this once or more a week between Friday and Monday evenings. As always, comments and kudos make me smile!

_“Kurt, can we talk to you about something?”_

Kurt Hummel had no idea just how much those words could change his life. His dad. Carole. The two of the newly married and yet, their biggest concern had suddenly become his safety. That conversation, the one that had happened just after they’d found out the school board had overturned Karofsky’s expulsion based on lack of evidence, had been one of the most life changing conversations in Kurt’s entire seventeen years of existence. Of course, whether it changed his life or not all rested on him. Even though his dad and Carole showed how concerned for him they were, the decision ultimately rested with Kurt. It was his life and he could handle the next hurdle how he wanted to.

But how could Kurt have said no to their proposal? After everything they had done to make it an option for him, it just didn’t feel right. It wouldn’t have even if he had wanted to.

That conversation, that all important private few moments with his parents had told Kurt just how much not only his father, but his stepmother were willing to give up to ensure Kurt was safe and happy. They had told him, if he wanted to, they would use the money for their honeymoon to cover the tuition for Dalton Academy for boys. The school had a zero tolerance no bullying policy that was strictly enforced. It was a private school and certainly, didn’t come cheap. Kurt had already known that. He had known about Dalton because of Blaine. Kurt had met Blaine there just a few weeks prior when he had gone to spy on the Warblers, the school’s glee club. They were competition for the New Directions that year at Sectionals.

If not for the fact that the guys in his own glee club had been so put off by his attempts to spearhead the mashup challenge of guys doing songs by girls and girls doing classic rock, Kurt never would have learned as much about Dalton as he had. And he could see what a difference being there would make to his life. He’d been caught spying on them and instead of being beaten up, he’d been treated to coffee.

That was how he had really gotten to know Blaine.

Blaine Anderson was perhaps the most perfect boy who had ever walked the planet. He was sweet, charming, and drop dead gorgeous. Kurt couldn’t fathom how anyone could possibly dislike a boy like Blaine. He was the kind of person who could make friends with everyone and would be liked by everyone.

And it was those facts that made Blaine sort of like a gay idol for Kurt. A mentor. Someone who kept him stronger and bouncing back. All this and more, were the factors that lead to Kurt falling for Blaine hard.

But there was something odd about the boy. Even with all that good stuff, he seemed to be hiding something. A mad dash here. A phone call cut short there. Kurt didn’t think much of it at first but when he became aware of how frequently these sudden ‘I gotta run’ moments seemed to be, he began to get very highly concerned. A part of him even wondered if Blaine was secretly ashamed of being friends with Kurt but that notion quickly went out the window. There was no way Blaine Anderson had a single shameful bone in his body. Besides, he was overly excited when he learned that Kurt would be transferring to Dalton.

In case you haven’t guessed yet, his answer to that all important life changing conversation, was yes.

Dalton, was located two hours away in a town called Westerville. In which case, Kurt was given the option of boarding during the week and going home for the weekends. He was grateful for that because there was just no way he was going to drive his Navigator two hours to and from school five days a week. Too much gas.

So you can imagine his surprise when he stepped into his new dorm room to find none other than Blaine lying sprawled on the taken bed. Kurt blinked several times.

“You’re my roommate?” he said, not sure if he heard his own voice or not. The grip he had on his luggage tightened ever so slightly.

“Don’t look so surprised Kurt,” Blaine replied, smiling that megawatt grin of his. Kurt could feel his cheeks go warm as his face flushed. “I requested you.”

That had the pale boy freezing in his tracks, even though he still hadn’t moved from the doorway. “You…you requested me?” he asked, sounding as surprised as he had looked. Blaine nodded his head. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Kurt watched the curly haired boy slide off the bed. Out of uniform and dressed for lounging about his dorm room all day was a look Kurt had never anticipated seeing on the boy. The gelmet he usually wore was looser and the dainty curls that were usually held plastered to the boy’s head were flopping gently against his forehead. He still had it tamed, but not quite as perfected as he usually did, suggesting that the gel was wearing off, rather than Blaine having gone a little loose with the product. There was no way Blaine would ever go loose with the product.

“There’s a lot of things you didn’t know about Dalton,” Blaine commented. He gently coaxed Kurt into handing over his suitcase and he rolled it over to the empty closet. “Besides, I thought you would be much more comfortable rooming with someone you were familiar with rather than some stranger.”

That statement was enough to bring a smile to Kurt’s face. Blaine was right. He would definitely be more comfortable rooming with Blaine than some new boy. Despite knowing about the zero tolerance policy, Kurt was still very guarded about Dalton. He’d only ever been there a few hours at a time and never during a situation where he could really judge reactions and actions by the other boys. Just because it was a zero tolerance school, didn’t mean there weren’t any boys who were homophobic.

“Thank you,” Kurt managed to say. “I appreciate it.” Once again, Blaine threw him one of those megawatt grins of his. And then he glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

“Hate to cut this short Kurt, but I have run,” he said. And there it was again. The strange running off situation that Kurt wasn’t sure what it meant. But he was positive it had nothing to do with him.

“Um…yeah, okay,” he said, not knowing what else to say.

“Why don’t you make yourself at home and when I come back later, I’ll help you unpack some?” Blaine said and Kurt merely nodded his head. “Great!” The curly haired boy grabbed a duffle bag Kurt hadn’t noticed was sitting at the foot of his bed. He slung it over his shoulder with another smile and left the room. Kurt watched him go down the hall for a moment before finally stepping into the room and pulling the door shut behind him.

What was going on? What was in that duffle bag? Where was Blaine off to in such a hurry? Why did he feel he couldn’t tell Kurt?

All these thoughts traipsed through his head as Kurt retrieved his suitcase from where Blaine had left it by the empty closet and proceeded to pull out his bedding so he could make up his bed. He tried not to let himself dwell too much on the subject as he set to work unpacking. Right now, Kurt had bigger fish to fry. Such as calming his rapidly beating heart at the fact that he would be sharing a room with Blaine. Never had he thought that would happen and now that it was, he was terrified.

* * *

“Did you tell him?”

Blaine snapped his head up from where he was pulling on some rigorously tight fishnets and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Are you nuts Wes? I can’t tell Kurt about this!” he spat out, that look of horror crossing his face.

“Why? Ashamed?” Wesley Montgomery was two years older than Blaine and head of the Warbler council. But this was not a Warbler meeting. No, this was something entirely different. Blaine suddenly glanced at the corner where a boy was staring at him with a fearful look on his face.

The curly haired boy shook his head. “No. I’m not. I was the one who formed this society just to help him,” he said, gesturing with his head toward the fearful boy in the corner.

“Then why can’t you tell Kurt?” Wes asked, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

A sigh broke from Blaine’s lips and he let his leg fall to the floor. “Because, we have only known each other a few weeks. I can’t tell Kurt about this. Not yet. It’s too much too soon. And he’s still fragile. Even if he puts on a good front, I know he’s easy to break. That poor boy has been through the wringer and back in more ways than one.” He could feel eyes boring into him, in a way he didn’t like. “Just because Kurt has never been physically harmed does not mean he has not been through hell,” he stated flatly, trying to scold whomever was giving him that disbelieving look. “His life was threatened by a bully, one who likely would not have hesitated to follow through on that threat.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” David said. Blaine shot a look at him. “Look, you said when you tried to help Kurt, the boy backed off rather quickly.

“I didn’t tell you why,” Blaine mumbled under his breath. He hadn’t either. Though Blaine had told them about what had been happening with Kurt at McKinley, he’d been general and had not gone into details. They knew nothing about Kurt’s bully being a closeted gay or about the fact that he had kissed him. They didn’t know it was that reason that Blaine had gone to try and back Kurt up. Other than keeping Kurt’s trust, Blaine had another reason for not telling all. One he hadn’t even mentioned to Kurt. He felt like it was his fault that the bully had threatened Kurt’s life in the first place. The threat hadn’t come until after Blaine and Kurt had attempted confronting the kid.

“What was that?” David asked, turning to look at him.

“Nothing,” Blaine replied. He shook his head off and turned away from his friends, a sure sign that he was done talking about all of this.

It was quiet for several moments as the boys continued preparing for their secret meeting. But of course, Wes was not entirely ready to drop the subject.

“Are you ever going to tell him?” he asked as he was straightening the wig he had placed on his head. Blaine let out a frustrated sigh.

“Normally, I don’t get irritated but can we please drop this subject? I am not telling Kurt. Not now. Maybe I will one day but this is not up for discussion.” His tone was a bit of a bite, something that was nearly unheard of from Blaine.

One thing the boys that he had come to be so close to did not know, was the temper Blaine was hiding under all his charm. For weeks, months even, before he had come to Dalton, Blaine had been in therapy. He had so much anger, so much harbored hate after the incident that had made him run from the public school system and his parents were afraid that if he didn’t get treatment, get help learning to manage it, he would explode and do something he might end up regretting for the rest of his life.

Though Blaine had learned to get the temper under control, if people pushed his buttons far enough, he wouldn’t hesitate to snap.

But in the next few moments, the steam had leaked out and Blaine stared momentarily at the floor. 

“I don’t want to scare him off,” he finally admitted in a quiet voice.

None of the others said anything. They knew now that the subject was officially closed but they all had gained such an insight from Blaine’s final words on the matter about their friend. No one in their right mind would have ever guessed that Blaine feared chasing people away.

This whole thought must have been pretty serious because they could all see how attached to Blaine Kurt had become in the few short weeks they’d known each other. They were pretty sure Blaine couldn’t scare Kurt off if he tried but if this was a problem for Blaine, then there was no doubt the pale boy obviously meant a lot more to him than he was letting on.

Still, they all remained respectful of Blaine’s wishes as the lot of them finished their preparations and headed out for the meeting. Even as they left the school grounds in the early evening hours, Blaine couldn’t help but turn his head up to the window he was so familiar with. The window that marked his own dorm room. It was strange seeing it lit up still when he was so used to turning off the light whenever he was gone for the evening. But his thoughts were far up there in that window with his new roommate. Even if Kurt had no way of knowing just how much Blaine was thinking about him.


	2. You Know You Can Follow My Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually had this chapter finished before I posted the first one last night. I figured I might as well get it up today to encourage myself to write more. It's the first new fic I've started I want to stick with.
> 
> I want to give you all a little insight that there is a bit of a reason for the story's title. *winks* I don't believe all the chapter titles will be lines from the song but they may be lines from the music of Hedwig in general.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic. :P Comments and kudos make me smile!

Kurt hadn’t been aware that he had fallen asleep. But when morning came and the pale boy was awoken by a gentle shake to the shoulder, he found himself fluttering his eyes to stare at the comforter on his bed. It was still made and he was still in his clothes from the night before. His suitcase was sprawled open on the floor and a few of his ensembles were lying on the bed next to a couple of hangers. Kurt must have unpacked himself to sleep or something. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he actually was.

“Kurt?” came the sound of a soft voice and the pale boy turned his head, grogginess still momentarily clouding his vision. Blaine was leaning over him, a concerned expression on his face. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked. Kurt managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. His back ached something awful from being in a such an odd position all night.

“Have you been gone all night?” he asked sleepily. Blaine just gave him a gentle smile and carefully sat down beside him.

“No,” he replied. “But when I got back, you were already passed out and it was late so I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. I thought about helping you at least get your shoes off and under the covers but decided that might have been overstepping because we still don’t know each other that well,” he said.

Kurt managed to give the boy a small smile. “Thank you. But maybe you should have. My body is achy now from being in that position all night,” he replied softly.

Blaine frowned and reached an arm out to gently side-hug his new friend. “I’m sorry Kurt. You’re welcome to take a bath if you would like,” he said, gesturing to the door of their en suite bathroom. Kurt blushed a light pink color. Blaine noticed but didn’t say anything.

“What about school?” Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled lightly.

“Kurt, it’s Sunday,” he said. Wow, Kurt must have really been out of it if he had forgotten that it was still the weekend. There were no classes yet and to be honest, he was a bit relieved.

He was quiet for a moment. “Where did you go last night?” he finally asked. Blaine froze. What did he tell him? What could he tell him? He wasn’t ready to tell Kurt about it. About the society. It was too soon. He hesitated as he thought but Kurt suddenly became apologetic. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “That was rude of me. I don’t really have the right to ask you questions like that.”

This was enough to snap Blaine out of his reverie. “No, no Kurt. It’s alright. Really,” he said. “I’ve been cutting out on you a lot and it really isn’t fair. Especially with no explanation.” He thought for a moment, deciding on something that was true in a way. “It’s just some extra stuff I’ve been doing with the Warblers for a while. Nothing to worry about,” he finally said. It wasn’t really a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either.

Kurt just nodded, seeming to accept the explanation. “Do you think I’ll be able to get into the Warblers?” he asked a moment later, voice still quiet.

Blaine turned to face him. “Are you kidding? With a voice like yours? Kurt, you’re a countertenor. That kind of range is a shoe-in for the Warblers. Do you know how rare you are?” he asked.

Kurt blushed again and looked down at the floor. “I wish the New Directions had appreciated me the way you do.” Blaine frowned. He reached out a hand and gently raised Kurt’s chin with it.

“Hey, someone who doesn’t appreciate you for all that you are, isn’t worth your time,” he said. “And isn’t a very good friend to begin with.” Kurt continued looking at him so Blaine went on. “From what you’ve told me about New Directions, you guys don’t seem like a very encouraging group. A lot of the people sound selfish and some people who should get a chance to be spotlighted aren’t being shown they deserve to shine. I understand that you all love your director but if he isn’t using all of you to your best ability, then he really isn’t doing his job.”

Kurt was quiet for a moment. It was a harsh truth but he knew Blaine was right. Mr. Schue had a way of doing things and Kurt was sure he was afraid to change it up once in a while. Even though the day that he had made the Dalton decision, the man had said something about an idea for a solo for Kurt at Sectionals. But given the New Directions’ track record of coming up with the actual set list at the last minute, he doubted it would have amounted to anything.

“You’re right. But when I think about it, I feel Mr. Schue might be scared of utilizing everyone in the group,” he said, because it was a plausible point. “He does things the way he does because it’s safe and Mr. Schue has always played things safe. I can’t tell you how long he believed his ex-wife was actually pregnant last year before he found out the truth. I’m surprised he divorced her to be honest,” he went on. “What he doesn’t realize is that he preaches about wanting all of us to feel like a star but then he only gives those same select people their time to shine. And really, all it does is give Rachel’s ego a morality boost.”

This got a laugh out of Blaine. “I don’t think Rachel’s head can get any bigger than it already is,” he said.

“You’d be surprised,” Kurt deadpanned. Blaine just smiled at him.

“Why don’t you go and take that bath?” he asked. “I’ll still be here when you get out.”

Kurt paused for a moment and then looked at him shyly. “Would it be weird if I asked you for a hug first?” he asked in a small voice.

Blaine felt his heart warm just a bit. Why had anyone ever wanted to hurt this sweet boy? Kurt was the most amazing soul Blaine had ever met in his life and yet, here he was, running scared in a way. But Blaine was a very affectionate type of person. So, instead of replying with words, he merely opened his arms. Kurt sank into him and the curly haired boy couldn’t help but to notice how well the other boy fit in his arms.

“It’s going to get better Kurt,” he whispered. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, moving out of his arms and gathering up his things for a nice long soak. “You sure you’ll be here?” he asked, a small hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“If I’m not,” Blaine replied, “It’s just because I went to talk to Wes. I have something I want to discuss with him, but I’ll be back right after.” Kurt regarded him for a moment and nodded his head, disappearing into the bathroom.

Blaine remained seated on the other boy’s bed, thinking about what he had just been saying. Mr. Schue didn’t really walk the walk. He talked a good deal about everyone in New Directions shining and feeling like they were special but he didn’t really own up to those words. And that very fact made him realize something.

Moving quickly, Blaine stood from Kurt’s bed, slipped on a pair of loafers and headed out the door. He didn’t really feel like waiting for the elevator so took the stairs two flights up. While the first three floors of the dorms were a mix of freshman, sophomores, and juniors, the fourth floor was the senior only floor. They had the entire floor just for themselves. Kurt and Blaine had a room on the second floor.

When he reached Wes and David’s room, Blaine knocked on the door. There was a call that it was open and he slipped into the room, not at all surprised to see that Wes and David had been joined by Thad but feeling it couldn’t be more perfect. The three boys made up the Warbler council and it was exactly them that he needed to talk to.

“Blaine!” Wes stated. “To what do we owe this humble honor?” he asked, smiling at the younger boy.

“I’ve just been speaking with Kurt,” Blaine started and the three boys perked up, suddenly wondering if he was going to tell them that he had told Kurt after all. “Not about that,” he said quickly, knowing what was on all of their minds and they visibly slumped. “We were talking about how he was a countertenor and that he was definitely something the Warblers could use and then he said he wished New Directions had appreciated that fact,” he said. Wes, David, and Thad glanced at each other.

“Do they not appreciate each other?” David asked, looking slightly concerned. Blaine shook his head.

“No. According to Kurt, Mr. Schue does the same thing all the time. He talks a great deal about them all being stars, but doesn’t go through with letting them all be stars.”

Again, the three boys glanced at each other.

“Where is this going Blaine?” Wes asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Blaine let out a sigh. “It made me realize that the Warblers are kind of like that too.” For a second, Wes looked appalled that he would suggest such a thing and he was about to protest but Blaine held up a hand. “You guys, I love that you all trust me to lead you every time we perform. But everyone in this group has a brilliant voice or else they wouldn’t be Warblers. I know we’re all too polite and well raised to protest but we need to be more diverse. And you three, you’re about to graduate this year. Do you really want the end of your Warbler legacy to be harmonizing in the background?”

The three of them were silent, but Blaine could tell they were contemplating his words. The younger boy began to pace the room, making gestures with his hands as he spoke.

“For as long as we know, the Warblers have been all about tradition,” he went on. “But look at where it’s gotten us. Practically nowhere. When was the last time the Warblers ever made it past Sectionals?” He paused and looked to them, waiting for some kind of response but there was none. They didn’t have an answer for him. “Exactly. It’s because we’ve become repetitive and predictable. It’s time to give the Warblers an upgrade. Now, because we’ve already had the set list and choreography for Sectionals ready to go, I won’t suggest we change it. But should we actually make it to Regionals this year, we need to do something different once we get there.”

For another moment, the boys remained silent. Wes was the one to finally say something to him. “Is there a particular reason why you’re bringing this up now Blaine?” he asked. Blaine could tell by the tone in his voice that he was not asking out of irritation but genuine curiosity.

The curly haired boy sighed again. “Look, I just don’t want Kurt to come into the Warblers feeling like he was going to be better appreciated only to see sort of the same thing he’s been getting in the New Directions. We all may be okay and in agreement with me singing all the leads, but that’s a repetitive non-diverse format, which is exactly what Kurt was getting in New Directions. He’s used to having to shout to be noticed. I told him we would definitely appreciate having a voice as rare as his in the Warblers so after he gets in, I want to prove that to be true,” he explained.

Wes looked at David and David looked at Thad and Thad looked back to Wes. It was kind of like the three of them were having a silent discussion.

“Warbler Blaine,” Wes finally said. “You make a fair argument.” To no one’s surprise, he pulled his trusty gavel out of his desk drawer and hit it on the desk. “Decided. After Sectionals, we make a move to be more diverse.”

“On the condition,” David added.

“That Kurt gets into the Warblers,” Thad finished for him. Sometimes Blaine found it strange how the three of them interacted and worked with each other. It was like they were all attached to one brain or something.

“Thank you,” he said, nodding his head respectfully. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I promised Kurt I’d be there whenever he got out of the bath and if I wasn’t that I would be back shortly.”

“Oh, he’s in the bath huh?” David questioned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Wes felt it appropriate to smack him over the head with a pillow. “Ow!”

“Oh for Warbler’s sake!” Thad said. “He didn’t hurt you!”

Blaine shook his head at their antics and decided to remove himself from the situation before things got ugly and they would very likely get ugly. There was no way he was going back to his dorm covered in feathers.

But at least he could say his mission had been a success. Operation make sure Kurt felt at home and comfortable and like he belonged was well underway and so far, all steps towards that notion had been a success.


End file.
